politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fourth British Empire
The Fourth British Empire, or simply Britain, is a union of the citizens and governments of the former nations Australis and the Kingdom of Powys into one single nation state. Its located in the middle of Greenland, and its people are refered as britons. Its core values are those of prosperity, peace and growth. The Fourth British Empire strives to show a faction can grow in power and land without resorting to force and aggressive means. Government The Government is comprised of four Ministers, all of which hold equal power and have equal influence in national political decisions. Karnosiris is the Leader of the faction, though his word has no greater weight than that of other Ministers Karnosiris, Minister of Foreign Affairs He holds the responsibility of maintaining positive relations with other factions and in alliances with the British Empire. Bricky, Minister of Public Infrastructure He ensures that every citizen receive an excellent supply of food and generate wealth, through the construction of farms, transport networks and public buildings. Atlas, Minister of Defence He ensures we are ready for eventual war, should we need to defend our lands and population, and should the Empire's efforts to maintain peace fail to keep violent aggressors at bay. Megajawa, Minister of Domestic Affairs He is primarily responsible for the recruitment of potential Citizens of the Empire and solving internal disputes. If a Citizen commits a crime against the Constitution, it will be Megajawa who decides the punishment. To ensure quick and effective action in times of crisis, a government member will be elected by the faction and given the power to do things he otherwise could not. See more on that in government section. Megajawa has agreed to join the faction, however he hasn't been on in ages. Maybe he is kill. Government will function with 3 members for now. General population Everyone who is not a member of government falls into this category. The empires people shall be respected members of our faction, with the following rights: - the right to build a personal home which will be claimed by a member of government, in which he may store private wealth - the right to help from other members of the faction when he should need it, be that in building, farming or defending personal property - the right to freely choose and practice personal religion without fearing harassment or persecution - the right to privately trade with members from other factions to gain personal wealth - the right to participate in "crisis" votes They shall, however, also have the following responsibilities: - to keep the peace in the faction and, without the consent of government, outside of it too - this means no damaging of other members buildings, no attacking other faction members and not committing acts of war toward other factions - to lend a helping hand where it is needed - if, for example, a member of government responsible for infrastructure should need help building a farm and asks for it, citizens are obligated to answer his call. They are also strongly encouraged to do the same if a fellow citizen does the same, although not obligated to. - to make sure they don't become a burden by dying every 5 fucking seconds and dropping into negative power - to fight should the faction be attacked, and if a war is at serious risk of being lost otherwise, share their private wealth with the rest of the faction - to carefully balance the materials they take and put in public chests Members of government shall have the same rights, minus the right to trade for personal gain. Their personal religion may also not influence their decisions when voting upon issues. Promotion Any member of the general population may be promoted to a newly created or vacant government post. If newly created, government members will vote a member to take it into it. If vacant, an election open to all members will be held to determine a sucessor. Governing When decisions need to be made, government shall meet and vote to determine the course of action. If the vote should be even, the government member responsible for its area shall decide. (For example, if the foreign secretary proposes an alliance but the vote is 2 for and 2 against, the alliance shall be made.) Things that need to be voted upon before action is taken: declarations of war recruitment of new members passing of new alliances changes in constitution promotion of members to government claiming land outside of the factions main base trade embargos truces Recruitment The FBE follows a rather strict recruitment policy, in part thanks to the recent events in Prussia and Austria. In order for someone to be recruited, he must either be a familiar face on the server or a real life friend of someone who is already a member of the FBE. In addition to this he must have either a skype or a steam account he can be contacted on, preferably skype. A potential recruit may be suggested by an FBE member or apply for recruitment himself, at which point a government vote will decide if he is accepted. Should the government vote yes, the new member in question will immediately be promoted to a full fledged member of the general populace with all rights and responsibilities listed earlier, as people we do not completely trust will not be invited in the first place. War The FBE consider declaring war on any faction who assaults its members or property or does the same to its allies. False flagging the FBE or attempting to install spies within our faction will provoke action too. If proof of another faction doing any of these things is provided, a government vote will be held to determine the course of action over the next 24 hours, unless the attack was an outright one on our property, in which case any government member may declare war immediately. In the case of a crisis - ie, a war - one member of government shall be given temporary power to make decisions usually made by the government alone. This vote shall take place within 12 hours of war being declared. Who this member is shall be determined by an election in which every member, be they government or not, may participate. This member shall take the title of "Leader" until peace has returned, at which point the normal system will take over again. Alliances The FBE does not have strict rules on who it will or will not ally, rather deciding on a case by case basis. A potential ally may be proposed by any member of the faction (although it is primarely the foreign secretaries responsibility to win trustworthy allies) or apply themselves. Following this a government vote will be held, and the faction in question shall either remain neutral to us or become an ally. For our policy on truces, reread this section while replacing the word "alliance" with "truce". Changes in constitution Can be proposed by any government member and will be voted upon by government. Can be proposed by any 2 faction members and will be voted upon by government. Criminals People who have broken faction law will be put to trail in front of the government, who will first determine whether the member in question is guilty or not guilty. Unprovoked attacks on other faction members will be punished with exile, in which case the exiled member may keep a quarter of his belongings stored on FBE land, the rest being put in public chests. The punishment for every other crime will be determined on a case by case basis by means of the following process: should the government find a member to be guilty, it shall propose 3 potential punishments for the member in question. Government members and general populace alike will vote upon which of these 3 punishments should be executed. With this structure, the FBE hopes to grow in power as a whole, with its populace profiting as much as its government. Despite our dedication to growing we remain peaceful unless provoked, and despite our faction name, we do not lay claim to any areas of the world apart from London, a claim we may or may not press one day.